Earl Janet's misery
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Hi! it's a daniel and janet story. what if janet's EX came back for her to kill? Read on and find out! It will take me while to update chapters! I'll take opinions on what the next chap should be about!
1. Earl's in town

"Help me!" Janet screamed in her sleep. "He's hurting me!" Janet screamed louder. The stranger in Janet's' dreams always seems to be her ex-husband earl beating her and rapping her. "STOPPPP!" Janet woke herself up with her screams. She wished she didn't have too, ever since Cassie move to NYU that's what she had to do. Her cell phone started ringing "Hello?" Janet picked up her cell phone uneasily. "Hey, baby. How ya doing?" "Who is this?" Janet asked. "It's Earl." He said. "No, no, no, no, no oh no that's not true earl is dead by a car accident no you are NOT him!" Janet said a little louder then she intended too. "I know where you live; I'll come and get you Ok?" Earl said calmly into the phone. "NO, earl no. Earl? You still there?" Janet said panicky. "Oh god..." at that moment Janet felt very unsafe. She locked all the doors and windows. Later that night she heard a window break. The very familiar sound of navy style boots, Janet ran and hid in her closet. "Janet babe you in here?" There was a lot of dust at the bottom of her closet, her allergies kicked in and she sneezed really loud. Moments after that the doors flew open to reveal a terrified doctor at the bottom." Ah here you are, now I'm gonna teach you not to hide from me ever again!" Earl grabbed Janet and beat her bad and left.

The next day Daniel came to see why Janet was 4 hours late for work what he came to find was a knocked out Janet on the floor. "Oh god Janet!" Daniel said as he ran over to her. "Janet come on wake up." said shaking her slightly. "No stop please no more!" Janet said trying to get out of Daniel's grip. "Janet!" Daniel yelled. Janet stopped as she opened her eyes. "Oh Daniel!" Janet said as she grabbed on to Daniel and started sobbing. "Janet what happened who did this to you?" Janet didn't answer; she just continued crying until she pleaded. "Daniel, take me away from this place I don't feel safe here, please." Daniel nodded. "Can you walk?" Daniel asked. Janet tried but she was too terrified to walk so she nearly fell to the floor again but Daniel caught her. "I'll take that as a no." With that said Daniel picked her up and carried her to his car. The drive to the SGC was a quite one; in Daniel's eyes Janet seemed as if she could not stop crying. 'why does she feel so unsafe?' until they were there that question stuck itself in Daniel's mind. He parked the car and went around to the passengers' side where Janet was sitting, picked her up and carried her in. By the time they got to the elevator Janet passed out. On the infirmary level, Daniel was asked a lot of questions by the SF's like 'What's wrong?' or 'what happened?" he never answered them though.

When he got to the infirmary he placed her down on one of the empty gurneys and then explained what happened to another nurse there and said when she wakes up to let him know imminently and then he went to tell sam. "Sam! Wait up." Daniel called after sam who was walking fast as she always did in the morning. "What Daniel, I have a lot of paper work to do and a lot of stuff to revise and..." Sam's sentence was cut short by Daniel "Something happened to janet." Daniel said calmly. "Where is she? Is she ok? Explain what happened." Sam asked and demanded. "Well, Jack sent me out after her to see why she was four hours late. When I got there no one answered so I used the key Janet gave me to get into her house if she ever over slept. When I got in the house I went to Janet's room and found her on the floor knocked out cold, it looked like someone beat her up bad but, I don't know who." Sam didn't respond but then after a second or two." Where is she?" "In the infirmary." Daniel said. With that sam went to check on her friend.

She walked into the infirmary and was greeted with a mess; Janet was wide- wake and looked scared to death. She was in the corner of the room crying softly, shaking slightly but that look in her eyes was the look of pure terror. "Janet? Janet it's me sam. Come on out from the corner Janet, where's that nurse that was looking after you?" Sam said as she approached Janet. When sam got close enough janet started to mutter something. "He's here, he's here, run, run, run! He'll kill, he'll hurt you! RUN!" Janet didn't mutter that line she shouted it. Janet raised a finger and pointed behind sam, wide eyes, sam turned around to see a man bout 6'9" holding a bat in his hands. "Hey what you doing with my girl?" when he spoke his voice was rough and rugged and cracked at times. "EARL NO SHE"S MY FRIEND! Janet shouted from behind sam. "So your earl?" Sam asked and janet wished she hadn't. Earl didn't say anything and just raised the bat a hit sam hard.

Sam was lucky she had good aim before she fell to the floor she leaned against the wall and hit the emergency button and the alarm went off, then sam fell to the floor with a thud. Janet was still in the corner dead- afraid to move. Seconds later jack came busting in the room by then Earl was long gone. "Janet what…Sam!" Jack shouted as he ran to her side. Sam awoke to find jack kneeling next to her and a bunch of nurses coming over to her then she looked at janet, who just sat there shaking a little more then before, Until she stopped moving completely still, sam thought until she reached a conclusion, yep, janet was in shock. Despite the nurses hovering over her sam sat up, also despite the pain, sam went over to janet. "Janet, It's ok. We'll find him and get him ok? We won't let him hurt you anymore." Sam said to janet. Janet finally spoke up, "I want to believe but when he is after me he'll do what ever it takes he'll hurt everyone and when he gets me this time I think he is going to kill me." Janet said her voice trembling a little as she spoke. "well it looks like we need to keep you here under guard and um I'll send daniel to come and see you once and while OK?" jack asked, janet nodded. "it's time to try and hunt down earl."


	2. About Earl

Earl- Janet's misery part 2

It been two days since Janet was told to stay on base, today in fact, was the day janet wasn't looking forward too. Dr. Machanize was supposed to stop by and ask about earl. Janet was in the middle of reading a book until Daniel politely interrupted her. "Janet? Dr. Machanize is here, shall I let him in?" Daniel asked her nicely. "What with the 'shall'? I think you've been reading too many Shakespeare books and yes you may, come on let the shrink in." Daniel chuckled and nodded, and then left, the next person to come in was the shrink. "Dr. Fraiser, hi how are you?" the shrink (as I will be calling him) asked nicely. "Fine, so what are you going to ask me? No wait let me guess you want to know about earl? Right?" Janet asked. The shrink nodded. "I'm going to put you in a deep hypnosis so It will be like your actually there but try to remember your not. OK?" The shrink asked. Janet nodded.

After she was placed in trance, the session began. "Now janet tell me your history with earl." The shrink said. "Well, we met in high school and started dating. He was bashful, charming and sweet. After we graduated he asked me to marry him and like an idiot I said yes. He was still sweet, at first, then he started with the accusing." Janet stated.

"Accusing of what?" the shrink asked. "Cheating, and so when ever I'd come home late because of work, he would get on my case and then he'd hit me. At first it started with the slap in the face, and then progressed to being thrown down the stairs, I couldn't get away he'd follow me always. So I made a decision if he would hit me then no sex. That only frustrated him and then he started to make me by rape. I wanted to get away but my family is very catholic and if I where to leave him I would be disowned by my family, so we got married but, after that the beatings got worse and he raped me more." Janet stopped as tears formed in her eyes as the memory came back to her. "Janet come on stay focused." The shrink said. "So I said I've had enough and I left him. After that I talked to my big brother and he said that no matter what he would never disown me so I told him what happen, and that night he went to earls house and let the air out of his tiers. The next day I guess earl used the car speeding as always and on a sharp turn his car flipped over and now I guess he's after me. I don't know how he could have survived the crash." Janet finished. "Thank you janet for your time." The shrink added, he then left.

Soon after Daniel came in. He found Janet in tears, he went to her side. "Janet what's wrong?" Daniel asked. "Too many memories Daniel, please don't leave me, please stay with me." Janet pleaded. Daniel took her his in his arms and stroked her hair. "I won't leave I promise, you'll always have me by your side. You want to know why?" Daniel put his finger under her chin and made her look in his eyes that were now dampened with tears. "Why?" Janet asked looking up in the wonder blue eyes, she never really noticed how blue they were when they held the sweet sorrow of tears. A tear makes its way down Daniel's face, 'god he looks so beautiful when he cries.' Janet thought. "Because I love you." Said daniel. "Really." Janet said in weird disbelief. "Yes, Janet I do, I swear I will not let that man near you ever again." Janet didn't say anything, but held him tighter but not too tight. "I love you too." Janet said almost a whisper. With that she and Daniel shared a kiss, a kiss that looks upon a blissful relationship between them, a kiss that did not amuse Earl one bit.


End file.
